That Man
by Elliona1
Summary: Alone in a speak easy, Tsuna didn't mean to get his attention. But she did, now her night will surely be turned upside down. Contains Fem!27. Song-fic.


I advice the reader to listen to the song **That Man by Caro Emerald**

This is based in about the 20's so about prohibition time(in America) so this 'club' is actually a speak easy but only thing is that it has a decent sized dance floor.

* * *

Inside the Vongola club the music was booming. One man attracted everyone's attention his name was Reborn. He was a frequent quest at the Vongola and almost every girl wished he would be their dance partner. But he refused all of them. He choose to just sit in the corner watching as the dance floor filled with people.

Tsuna couldn't help herself she just had to sneak glances every few second to his corner. He fascinated her. Since he never joined on the dance floor even after all those drop dead gorgeous girls asked him. Maybe he had a significant other? If he did there goes her chances. After all he was drop dead sexy he had to have someone.

Turning his head Reborn looked straight into Tsuna's eyes. He smirked knowing full and well she had been staring.

He stood from his seat and walked in Tsuna's direction. She was freaking out she had been caught in the act. She turned blushing madly into the glass of wine in front of her. He couldn't be coming to her she had to be imagining things. She reasoned with the possibility of him getting a drink she was after all at the bar in the club.

All her reasoning was thrown out the window when she felt his presences right behind her.

"You must be interested in me young lady. But, it seems you have no courage to approach me like the rest of the female population."

Even though he was slightly insulting her, she knew he was just trying to strike up a conversation. But why did his voice have to sound like it was given to him by Venus herself. She was so nervous she couldn't look up from the glass of wine.

"I-I'm interested in the r-reason w-why you've r-refused so many girls that just wanted to dance with you? Y-you are at a club after all." She cursed her damn stutter it was infuriating especially when she just wanted to have a simple conversation with Reborn.

"The answer is quite easy I'd say. I just don't want them getting ideas. Once I accept one of them then they might think I like them then they'll start bugging me to death. I'd rather just refuse them so I can get to what I want even quicker."

Reborn's voice sounded so close had he moved closer to her. She had gathered enough courage and looked up. Tsuna squeaked he was so close that she could smell his cologne. Even though every essence in her body told her to move closer she scooted as far way from him as her seat allowed.

Reborn chuckledthis girl reaction was just to cute. She just seemed so innocent he had to have her. When he first laid eyes one her, he was surprised she wasn't with friends or even a boyfriend. Most people wouldn't come to a club without a partner in some form unless they just wanted to get away from the outside life.

"Since I answered your question mind giving me two bits of information about yourself?" Reborn asked with a small smile.

She nodded.

"Tell me your name, I don't want to keep referring to you as young miss? Since you most likely already know my name because of my fangirls. And also what might a lady like yourself be doing in such a club like this with no friend to enjoy it with?"

Tsuna hesitated but then decided to tell him. He didn't seem to have any ill intent and was just trying to fill his own curiosity.

"My name is Tsuna. Nice to meet you Reborn. Umm… I'm actually trying to escape for a bit from my chaotic group of friends. Everyone needs a break once in a while." She looked up and smiled at Reborn no longer nervous in his presence.

So he had guessed right after all and by the sound of it she seemed to be single. Reborn was ecstatic about that tidbit of information. So he gathered up all his bearings, "Well Tsuna will you join me in this dance?"

Tsuna's heart had stopped for a few seconds. Had Reborn the man that refused all those beautiful girls asking her for a dance. The world must be ending because she couldn't even comprehend why he would ask her. She wasn't even on the same scale as the other females in the club. But, he had done it. She couldn't possibly turned him down.

She looked up at him and stuttered out a 'Yes'.

They made their way to the center of the dance floor.

When they reached the center Reborn gave her a smirk. She gave back a smile. She knew what he wanted to do from that look. Tsuna could just tell he wanted them to out shine all other couples dancing. She wouldn't let him down since she was quite good at dancing to swing.

Each step, each twist, each flip she wished the song would never end. He guided her without any sort of hesitation, squeezing her hand every once in a while as reassurance that he would never drop her.

All the eyes in the club was now on the odd couple. They were just so good and compatible the spectators had to watch. They never missed a beat on the song it was just outstanding. Surely these two were professionals. Then shock enveloped the crowed as they noticed just who the girl was dancing with. Reborn never danced with anyone. The girls that were after him sulked knowing that they had lost to some unknown girl.

Tsuna was so happy she couldn't hold back a smile, it seemed she was able to fulfill Reborn's unspoken wish. Sadly her own wish wouldn't come true the song was at its end; they had to stop but not without a big finale.

Reborn had tossed her in the air only to catching her like a bride. He set her down with ease, tilting his fedora "I enjoyed the dance. Could I have your number so we can do this again."

Tsuna was surprised yet again by this man, "I enjoyed it as well. Umm…ya of course you can have it just let me find a pin and something to write it on." She jotted down her number and bid Reborn a goodbye. Leaving him to his own devices. Maybe this was fate at work.

_-Later that night on Tsuna's answering machine…_

_**[Reborn speaking:]**_

"You know, I've been trying to get you for a few weeks now. I would like for you to go out with me. You make me feel crazy on the inside, so before I go insane, you should call me back, so we can set up a date. A night in town that neither of us will ever forget. I promise a beautiful evening chaos."

That night a loud 'Hiee….' could be heard across the whole city.

* * *

**Yay so happy….I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. And the ending(reborn talking) is an edited version to the song…**

**Please review I'd like to know what you thought.**


End file.
